


Vodka Rain

by stardustink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustink/pseuds/stardustink
Summary: The rain always leads Kyungsoo to Jongin.





	Vodka Rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is really old and still not proofread lol

There's a soft rustling of thick, fluffy duvets in the huge unlit room and the only source of light comes from the moonlight glow peeking through the curtains. Shadows of trees dance across the walls as the raindrops cling to the windows as if afraid to meet its impending fall. A pair of pretty ebony eyes flicker to the right, stare falling on the white digital clock on top of the night stand.

 

'1:05' it glares at him in bold green light.

 

Kyungsoo turns around to find a more comfortable position,seeking more warmth next to the owner of his heart. The tall male's eyes are half open and widens slowly as soon as he sees a pair of familiar doe eyes staring at him. Kyungsoo doesn't waste any time as he tugs on the left arm beneath Jongin's head to put under his instead. The small male continues pulling the tall male's right arm around his waist before moving even closer, their noses bumping slightly.

 

 

"You're supposed to hold me like this." Kyungsoo's voice is quiet but full of yearning, hoping to get his demands across. He closes his eyes and hums in contentment. The small male feels slight movement from Jongin and realizes that the other is pulling him even closer while laughing slightly.

 

The rain continues to fall.

 

"Your mind is doing it again, isn’t it?"

 

Jongin's voice is husky from sleep but it’s full of concern. Kyungsoo knows exactly what it is that the younger is referring to. Jongin nuzzles his nose against Kyungsoo’s, immediately distracting the latter from thinking, both of them giggling softly, like a couple of teenagers experiencing the joy and innocence of first loves. For Kyungsoo, being with Jongin is quite like having a first love.

 

He experienced his first sexuality crisis, first heartbreak, first true love that knows no gender, no guilt, no discrimination, no hatred.

 

 

Back then, when he thought of loving someone like Jongin it meant having broken pieces of him left lying on the cold hard floor. It meant people pointing accusatory fingers, throwing sharp derogatory words and even hurtful stabs at his back and directly at him.

 

Homosexuality is a sin, they say.

 

Homosexuality is a disease.

 

Kyungsoo used to think similarly as his peers do, how could he not when he grew up in such a hateful place?

 

But he realized loving someone like Jongin isn’t hateful at all.

 

It’s the most selfless thing Kyungsoo has ever done, is doing, will continue doing. Loving Jongin doesn’t mean cutting himself open while trying to pick up the fragments of his being. It doesn’t mean people staring at him with judgmental stares or people tying words made of an iron anchor around his ankle to drag him down to the deepest abyss of the ocean.

Instead, it means freedom and the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. It means loving someone in the sincerest of ways without destroying himself. It means acceptance and happiness because in compliance with his feelings he finds a peace of mind and a home for his heart.

 

 

“Knock, knock.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes focus on his lover when he hears his voice, his mind takes in the ethereal handsomeness of this human being in front of him, “How are you real?” he whispers so quietly he’s not even sure if he actually says it. His fingers trace Jongin’s forehead down to the middle of his eyebrows, and he leans to peck each of the younger’s eyelids while his fingers fall on Jongin’s soft plump lips.

 

Jongin wraps his fingers around the small male’s slim wrist firmly, but not enough to hurt and looks him straight in the eyes, “Because you are.” This time, Jongin captures his lips in between his teeth, biting playfully before swiping his tongue over Kyungsoo’s lips causing the latter to gasp. Kyungsoo feels it trigger something in his brain and his body.

 

Everything about Jongin is a turn on for Kyungsoo. From his soft dark brown hair, his playful eyes, his slightly crooked nose, his gorgeous full lips and his even more beautiful smile that comes with it. Jongin also has dimples right at the side of his cheeks, near his sideburns, which Kyungsoo finds endearingly adorable.

 

"I love you."

 

The younger male's expression is one of surprise--it's not that Kyungsoo never says those three words, it's just that neither of them use it as much; they both much rather show it. Kyungsoo bites his lower lip, afraid of Jongin's reaction to his sudden declaration of love. But even in the darkness of the room, the older male sees all kinds of emotions swim through the younger’s dark orbs and he falls a little bit more.

 

'He loves Jongin's perfect body---he's fit, and has mostly put on muscle but not too bulky, just right for his model height.'

 

'He loves Jongin's arms which are strong and comforting----Kyungsoo's own personal heaven on earth.'

 

'He loves Jongin's playful personality that never fails to bring out Kyungsoo's own dorky side and his own rather strange one if he were to admit.'

 

'He loves Jongin's serious and sophisticatedly intelligent side. A side which Kyungsoo is thankful for because he doesn't have to be the mature one every single time. He doesn't have to carry all the weight on his shoulders because he knows Jongin is there to guide him as well.'

 

 

'But most of all, he loves Jongin just because. The irreplaceable Jongin who makes him the happiest person in the world. His Jongin is love in mortal form.'

 

 

"Soo, baby, is there something wrong?" Jongin coos at him, slightly panicking at the sight of his lover’s pensive expression.

 

Jongin's voice brings him back to reality and he brings up a palm to his eyes and he's surprised to feel a little bit of moisture from his left eye down to his cheek. Kyungsoo is definitely not one to show his emotions so openly, at least not just to anyone. Jongin isn't just anyone. He's Kyungsoo's someone. His only one.

 

Kyungsoo answers Jongin with a kiss---one full of love but not desperate or hurried. The kiss is passionate but slow, almost lazy, unlike the one they shared previously. Kyungsoo tastes the sweetness as Jongin parts his mouth to suck on his tongue. The tall male shifts positions and before the Kyungsoo could think, Jongin is hovering above him, licking and biting his lips just the way he knows Kyungsoo likes it.

 

The older male's arms wrap around Jongin's neck to pull him even closer, the younger male's body covers his completely, protectively. Jongin is unconsciously possessive even when he probably doesn't intend to. Not that Kyungsoo minds---in fact, he loves it and it's not exactly alarming because the younger knows his limits.

 

 

“I’ll distract you,”

 

kiss 

 

“like this,”

 

kiss 

 

“whenever you’re sad,”

 

kiss 

 

“and even when you’re not.”

 

Kyungsoo moans softly, simply enjoying the warmth of Jongin’s body. He welcomes the show of affection. The younger is always warm despite going around the house shirtless, the waistband of his sweatpants dangling deliciously low over narrow hips. Jongin is Kyungsoo’s personal human heater, he personally thinks the former is a hundred percent better than any other expensive machine that warms people and their homes. With his own heater, he gets free cuddles.

 

The tongue on his mouth and skin and the long wandering fingers are enough distraction for him, his entire body, mind and heart ends up following Jongin’s every wish. His own fingers start to wander all over the younger’s toned body, nails digging in softly against the skin of Jongin’s shoulders, creating crescent decorations on smooth tan flesh.

 

“Jonginnie,” Kyungsoo almost whines when Jongin sucks hard on that spot below his jawline, licking it afterwards as an act of apology.

 

The tall male’s hands search for Kyungsoo’s smaller ones in the dark, bringing them up over the latter’s head, entwining them while holding his gaze. He rolls his hips down, eliciting a melodious moan out of the small male under him. “I love you too, you have no idea just how much and I want to show you and make you feel it for as long as I’m breathing.”

 

“Then show me again right now, Jongin. I promise I’ll participate willingly.” Kyungsoo replies jokingly, the both of them laughing when Jongin wiggles his eyebrows before leaning against the former’s neck, warm breath tickling his skin.

 

“Well then, dear student, the first lesson starts with a kiss and a game of ‘who’s got the least clothes on?'-- the winner gets to top.” Jongin winks and Kyungsoo’s laughter fills his ears, warming his heart.

 

The sound of the small male’s laughter dies down and both of them are suddenly engrossed in each other’s lips, fingers hurriedly stripping each other's clothes. Kyungsoo’s head gets stuck when he tried to take off his shirt on his own, and Jongin’s mouth is suddenly sucking on his chest, taking a nipple in his mouth causing the small male to halt all movements. Jongin sees his lover’s struggle, lifting his torso away from the other as he stares in amusement.

 

“Soo, don’t worry. You got this baby. Come on, knowing umma she probably taught you how to change your own clothes when you were like, what? Three? Follow my directions, first you lift up the hem and---okay, okay I’ll stop!” Jongin’s eyes are crescent shaped when they crinkle and Kyungsoo soaks up the energy coming from the hundred watt smile the latter is sporting.

 

Kyungsoo pinches Jongin’s thigh, “Jerk.” The younger male just smiles fondly, “You love this jerk though.”

 

Kyungsoo can’t argue with that--- at least not when Jongin’s tongue is dangerously close to his nether regions. He lets out a low moan when he feels the tall male’s hot breath on his hips. Jongin’s grip on his thighs makes him shudder in excitement. He runs his fingers through the younger’s soft dark locks, casually using his nails to lightly comb through Jongin’s scalp.

 

All of a sudden, Jongin’s mouth is taking him in and Kyungsoo can’t help but gasp loudly. He doesn’t get a break because he feels a finger near his entrance, unsympathetically teasing him and a long moan escapes from his parted lips. He doesn’t even know where the lube came from but the cold substance on Jongin’s finger makes him shiver at first. His own fingers are now on the pristine white sheets under him with the blankets sliding down further on Jongin’s lower back. The petite male throws his head back when he feels the younger male put another finger inside him. His left hand searches frantically for something to hold on to until it falls back on Jongin’s hair. His grip is firm and Jongin moans in appreciation of his lover’s enjoyment from his actions.

 

Jongin’s mouth is wet and hot as Kyungsoo’s free hand tweaks his own nipples before going back to the pillow under his head. A series of “Jonginnie, Jongin, Jongin, Jongin!” is all he can breathe out when Jongin’s tongue darts out to lick the head of his length. He feels the stretch at the third finger and half moans-half groans at the feeling. Kyungsoo couldn’t take anymore of the teasing.

 

“Jongin if you don’t have your pants off in a second, you're definitely not getting any for a whole week," Kyungsoo contemplates before adding, "and you'll sleep on the couch," as an afterthought.

 

At the sound of Kyungsoo’s voice, almost half-sobbing, Jongin raises his head and watches his lover sit up desperately with eyebrows scrunched up and lips pouting. The sound of raindrops hitting the window panes grows louder but all that Jongin could focus on is Kyungsoo pushing him down on the bed to straddle him. Kyungsoo immediately grips the waistband of the cotton grey sweatpants on Jongin’s hips. The younger male lifts his hips to help Kyungsoo take off his sweatpants,causing their hard cocks to grind against each other lightly.

 

The petite male feels Jongin smile through the kiss. “I guess you did learn how to work with clothes, Soo,” he whispers into the kiss and Kyungsoo just tugs on his nape to pull him closer. Jongin rolls his hips up causing both males groan at the friction. The small male who was positioned on Jongin's lap unconsciously thrusts his hips to meet the latter's thrusts.

 

“Where’s the lube?” Kyungsoo breathlessly asks and Jongin immediately pulls away to grab the container that's now at the foot of the bed. The older male grabs it before Jongin could put some on his fingers. Kyungsoo squeezes a generous amount on his fingers before spreading it over Jongin’s cock, slowly pumping him. He hears Jongin hiss next to his ears, because of both the cold substance and Kyungsoo’s small hands on his hard length.

 

 

Kyungsoo grip is firm as he moves his hands up and down, once, twice, three times. He stops and Jongin almost whines but the words are stuck get stuck in his throat when Kyungsoo brings his fingers to his lips and sucks. Kyungsoo sucks sensually, closing his eyes as he moans deep and low.

 

Doe eyes come to view as long black lashes flutter open. “Vanilla seems to taste better, don’t you think?” Kyungsoo asks innocently, well at least he appears to be innocent. The look in Jongin’s eyes is worth it when the older male brings up another finger to the latter’s lips. Jongin is quick to act and he sucks and licks on the finger whilst holding Kyungsoo’s gaze, his large hands on his lover's slim waist.

 

“We’re using this a lot then.”

 

The taller male lays him down on the bed once again and Kyungsoo almost giggles at Jongin’s serious expression but the latter pushes into him all of a sudden. Jongin isn’t even halfway in and Kyungsoo’s nails are already drawing red marks on sun-kissed skin. The younger male is careful and his patience is commendable considering the fact that Kyungsoo is just so tight and this is his lover he’s sharing this moment with. Kyungsoo’s hold on Jongin’s arm and his back is almost painful but the fingers slowly uncurl a little bit. The small male relaxes but he’s still breathing heavily. Jongin thrusts in one swift movement until he’s buried deep inside Kyungsoo’s hot heat. The tall male almost feels as if he’s suffocating from the tightness and warmth of the small male and it takes everything for him not to pound Kyungsoo into the bed.

 

“Jongin you’re so---”

 

Kyungsoo is cut off by Jongin’s soft and warm lips against his, kissing him softly before stealing small kisses. As Jongin pulls away slightly, the small male sees the former smirking, “I know.” Jongin coolly replies with a smirk and Kyungsoo punches him on the arm.

 

“Shut up and move,” the older says and Jongin is all too happy to comply. He starts out slowly, moving in shallow thrusts at first before he increases speed and rolls his hips deeper, thighs against thighs. Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s legs and throws it over his shoulders and pulls out until only the head of his cock is inside before thrusting in slowly and teasingly making Kyungsoo sob at the friction. Soon enough, Kyungsoo flips them over, careful not to have the hard length inside him slip out. The pitter patter of the rain and Jongin’s moans are harmonious in Kyungsoo’s ears. He stays still for a few seconds, just basking in the feeling of being full because damn Jongin is so deep inside him and he feels so full.  
.

 

“Fuck Kyungsoo, I love it when you ride me.”

 

“I know.” Kyungsoo smirks, using the younger’s earlier reply. Jongin laughs, sending vibrations throughout their connected bodies. Kyungsoo smiles warmly at the tall male and rolls his hips, immediately hitting his sweet spot.

 

“Jonginnie.”

 

The nickname is supposed to be sweet and innocent but the way it rolls off of Kyungsoo’s tongue makes it sound seductive, making Jongin weak in the knees. Kyungsoo’s eyes are half lidded from the pleasure. He stares at Jongin whose focus is directly on him and his gaze is intense. The small male finds Jongin’s hands, his fingers searching in the dark until Jongin helps him and intertwines their fingers together. Kyungsoo leans forward causing the younger to lie on his back. He raises their hands above Jongin’s head and raises his hips, thrusts back down, their skins slapping against each other. The sound is almost dirty, almost but to both Jongin and Kyungsoo, it’s the sound of their lovemaking and that is never indecent.

 

Occasionally, Jongin would thrust his hips up just to spite his lover. He never fails to hit Kyungsoo’s prostate, earning himself a melodious moan from the small male every time. The room is a little chilly and Kyungsoo feels the goosebumps on his back. Their fingers disconnect when Jongin sits up and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist. The small male bounces on the tall male’s lap and he feels his climax nearing when Jongin’s mouth finds his.

 

“Baby I’m near,” Jongin groans in his ear and all that Kyungsoo can do is moan back. The younger reaches out a hand to take care of the older’s length but Kyungsoo swats his hand away, “I want to come untouched. Make me come just by your cock Jongin.”

 

“Fuck Kyungsoo. Fuck.” Jongin flips them over again and he pounds hard into Kyungsoo, fast and deep, rough and hard.

 

“So fucking hot.”

 

“So so gorgeous.” Jongin comments as he gets an even better look at Kyungsoo’s wrecked appearance and a wave of possessiveness floods through his mind and heart causing him to thrust particularly deeper, “Mine. All mine.”

 

Kyungsoo’s back arches, touching Jongin’s bare chest and it doesn’t take long until the latter comes as well. One, two, three, four thrusts after. Both males ride out their orgasms together before Jongin falls on top of Kyungsoo, wrapping his arms firmly over the latter’s waist and turning them sideways. Kyungsoo hums in delight. His favorite part after sex is cuddling under the covers, definitely cuddling.

 

“Was I too rough?” he feels the younger mumble against his nape and Kyungsoo reaches out to comb his fingers through Jongin’s slightly damp hair, “No Jonginnie. It was perfect,like always.”

 

Jongin places a small kiss on Kyungsoo's milky white neck only it's now decorated with hues of purples and pinks---the colors of love. The younger male feels proud and tightens his hold around his lover's waist.

 

 

“I’ll draw you a warm bubble bath okay? Don’t move, I’ll carry you.”

 

“But Jongin, I’m not a princess, in case you forgot, I have a dick,” Kyungsoo points down.

 

Jongin eyes follow Kyungsoo's finger and he looks at it for a second before responding.

 

“I am fully aware, yes.”

 

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, “So why do you insist on carrying me and running a warm bath for me?”

 

“Just because you’re not a princess doesn’t mean I can’t treat you like royalty and take care of you.” Jongin smiles---a smile only reserved for his lover, “Just like how you take care of me, I want to take care of you in my own way.”

 

Scratch the cuddling.

 

Kyungsoo's favorite is Jongin.

 

Always Jongin.


End file.
